Kevin Makes a Move
by legionnaire13
Summary: Prom is coming close and Gwen is hoping that Kevin will ask her. Will Kevin make that move? This is my second fanfic please send reviews and help me improve my stories. Thankyou


(Vi comes in with two bags filled with her stuff…)

Hey Vi! Whoa! Where are you going?

**Vi: Brainy asked me to transfer in to his room so that we could spend more time with each other while doing the project that Superman and Cosmic Boy told us to do.**

Oh so you're sleeping in one room and in one bed?

**Vi: No, Brainy built me a bed on top of his bed. I'll sleep on the top and he'll sleep on the bottom. He said that if ever I fall he's there to catch me. (blushing)**

Well, looks like Brainy is taking your relationship easy and steady. He really knows what you want.

**Vi: I know that's why he is the perfect boyfriend, robot or human he has the same attitude.**

By the way where is Lightning Lad?

**Vi: Oh he's with Saturn Girl on their date in the park.**

That explains why he was in a good mood this morning.

**Vi: Ok, enough with the chitchat. What's the story about.**

Oh, you'll just have to see for yourself…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ben and Kevin hang up the sign for the prom, Gwen comes in smiling at Kevin sweetly.)

"Hey Gwen, so do you have a date for the prom already?" Ben asks curiously

"No, but I was hoping that someone will ask me to go with him to the prom." Kevin pretending not to hear.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said," Kevin making a face at Gwen

"Never mind," Gwen said irritated

"Dude you just missed out on an opportunity to ask Gwen to the prom," Ben said laughingly

"I'm just scared of her answer, maybe she'll say no," Kevin said while shaking his head.

"Just go for it, or else another guy might ask her before you do…" Ben said in a low voice

"What about you? Do you have a date for the prom already?" Kevin asked Ben with curiosity

"As a matter of fact, I do," Ben said reassuringly

"Then, who's your date?" Kevin asked curiously

"You'll see. But right now you better get going before, you know…"

(Kevin just sighed)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(the next day…)

"Gwen, will you be my date to, the prom?" Kevin murmured as he walked into the campus

(Kevin bumps into Gwen)

"Uhmm, hey Gwen!" Kevin still processing in his mind what to say

"Uhmmm, Hey Kev," Gwen's face down on the floor

"Uhmm, Gwen will you be, will you be…" Kevin nervous to ask Gwen

"Will you be what?" Gwen getting irritated because of Kevin's timing

"You know what, I've got a class in 5 minutes if this is something not important then I've gotta go," Gwen leaving Kevin alone in the hallway

(the late bell rings and Kevin rushes to his classroom where he finds Ben seated with his girlfriend)

"Good morning class," their teacher greeted them with a smile

"as you all know there are only two more days before the prom," she said with enthusiasm

"Have you all gotten your dates hmmmm?"

(Kevin just stayed quiet)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After two hours the bell rings for lunchtime)

"So how'd it go with Gwen?" Ben asked curiously

"I wasn't able to ask her yet; when I bumped into her I was so nervous that she got angry at me for repeating the same words over and over again." Kevin sighed

"Dude, you better hurry up looks like Brad is asking her out already," Ben looking at his cousin with their classmate. (who is major cute!)

"I'll go by their house tonight, when no one would see me." Kevin hopeful that Gwen did not accept the offer of Brad.

(that night, Kevin went to Gwen's house)

"Good evening Sir, uhmmm is Gwen still awake?" Kevin trembling in fear.

"Yes. Why?" Gwen's dad asking Kevin curiously

"I-I just have to ask her something very important, Sir."

"Wait here." Gwen's dad calling for Gwen

"What do you want?" Gwen asking Kevin with an agitated voice

"Uhmm Gwen I'll ask this straight and no interruptions,"

"Will you be, my date to the prom?" Kevin hoping she will say yes

"Let me think,……………………………" Gwen taking a long time to think

"Could you hurry up please I'm shaking in fear here!" Kevin's face sweating

"Sure, I'll be your date to the prom." Gwen smiling at Kevin sweetly

"Re-really?" Kevin's face lighted up as he heard her reply

"Yeah I'll be your date to the prom!" Gwen shouted at him (not in an angry voice) while smiling

"Cool, then I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night," Kevin filled with joy

"Sure, I'll be ready by that time," she smiled and gave Kevin a kiss before going back inside her house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooops, that's the end of the first chapter of my second fanfic.

**Vi: I like this story, it's interesting. This is the best you did so far.**

Thanks, well see you in my next chapter!!! Bye!!!


End file.
